


【迪安】关于圣王国的相关事宜

by ElixirSmaragdine



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirSmaragdine/pseuds/ElixirSmaragdine
Summary: 车纳萨里克株式会社AU捏他自圣王国剧情迪米安玆情投意合OOC属于我





	【迪安】关于圣王国的相关事宜

“......好了，那么贵公司的精神和请求我方已经完全收到。请你等耐心等待，经本部研讨之后定会给你们一个合适的答复。”

身穿条纹西装三件套的忠诚下属以干脆利落的姿态说着温和优雅的话语，伸出手时的姿态也无可挑剔。

对方的代表人则是感激不尽的伸出双手恭恭敬敬的捧住了自家下属的手。以社会人的角度，戴着手套握手似乎是不太礼貌的行为，但对方代表的眼神贪婪的像是要把自家下属的黑色手套活生生舔下来一般。

安玆抬头看向坐在后面的集团当家人。新上任的年轻公子脸上说不清是睥睨还是警惕的神情，把二世祖的模样演绎的淋漓尽致——事实上他也确实是个好演员。

在半年之前就被告知真相的安玆，在这盖棺之时也忍不住吐槽自家下属是怎么把对方集团的继承人偷梁换柱的。

不过一切已成定局。连当家人当被纳萨里克集团握在手中的圣王集团，想必不久之后就会一分为二，超过50%的资本都会落入安玆手中。

就在安玆畅想之时，欢呼声和鼓掌声响起。镁光灯的闪光频频响起，媒体们早已迫不及待。

只是掌声和鲜花离安玆都是如此遥远，因为此次协议其实是秘密达成的，在外界看来大概是圣王集团自食其力发奋图强绝地求生的结果。

而安玆的任务也完成了。纳萨里克株式会社的社长大人叹了口气，理了理领带走出了观众席。堂堂社长大人竟然隐匿在人群之中，哪怕是安玆也有点想吐槽自己果然本质只是个社畜。

“......宁亚·巴哈拉？”

独自一人从消防通道走出去的安玆看到了意料之外的人影。  
虽然直隶于对方的二把手，但因为眼神很凶所以在公司里总是不受待见的普通职员女孩正站在离安玆不远的地方，脸上写满了显而易见的不舍。

“啊，那个......在这么重要的时候，我们却没有为您举办欢送仪式，连一句感谢的话都没有，真的真的好对不起......！”

凶巴巴的女孩低下头结结巴巴的说道。安玆见状便走上前去，温柔的抚摸着女孩子的头。

“没关系哦，有宁亚的感谢我就很开心了。”  
“是，是......！在这段时间被您照拂是我的荣幸，是我应该好好感谢才对......！！”  
“没关系哦，你也算是我们的临时员工。保护自己员工的权利也是上司的义务之一。而且这段时间你也太辛苦了，更应该好好保重自己才对。”  
“您......您真是.......”宁亚感动的说不出话来。女孩子的泪珠噼里啪啦的往下掉。

“关于你的父母，我真的很抱歉。”  
“啊......那个也是他们的命运......虽然很想念他们，但我现在已经理解了。爸爸妈妈在天之灵看到我被您这样的贵人照料着渡过了难关，肯定也会很开心的。”  
女孩哽咽着说道。

在这场经济大危机中，宁亚·巴哈拉的父母在裁员，撤资，大游行，原住民暴动等一系列事件中，作为圣王集团的忠诚员工奋斗在第一线，但最后还是因为一场意外事件而失去了宝贵的生命。

“话说，你继续待在这里也会很难做吧……要不要跟着我一起去我的公司呢？可以和希玆一起工作哦。”  
“谢谢您的美意，但我想留在这里宣传您的精神，把圣王集团建设成更好的企业，我想把您的高洁品质告诉给更多的人，让更多的人获得幸福！！”

啊——真是厉害的女孩啊。  
安玆不禁感叹她的坚强。

“那么，我就......嗯，如果有假期的话就来找希玆玩吧，大家会把你当作自家的朋友一样对待的。”

女孩的眼泪流得更凶了。手上捧着的花束也被捏到变形，花儿都变得皱巴巴的。安玆默默的把宁亚搂到怀里，柔柔的爱抚着她的头发。

“——安玆大人？”

温和清凉的声音在远处响起。安玆却感到一阵凉意窜上脊椎。  
扭头看去，身姿优美挺拔，身形充满自信，总之就是帅气的不行的我方负责人——同时是纳萨里克株式会社的第七部门部长，对圣王集团对策组专务的迪米乌哥斯，正站在远处看着他。

啊～被捉奸了～

安玆在心里吐槽道。

“啊——嗯，抱歉，接送我的人来了。”

宁亚哭得泪眼朦胧，正不好意思的揉着鼻子。安玆又一次拍了拍宁亚的肩膀，随即像一个真正的社长一样走向他的可靠下属。

“安玆大人。”迪米乌哥斯恭敬的鞠躬致意。

安玆打量着正处于人生的黄金年段，可以说是年少有成，意气风发的青年才俊的天才下属，好不容易忍住了捏一捏他的耳朵的想法——毕竟还有人看着。

“走吧，迪米乌哥斯。”  
“是！安玆大人！”迪米乌哥斯恭顺的走在安玆身后。逆着日光，安玆可以看到迪米乌哥斯的影子：那一条长长的尾巴正在灵活的扭动着。背挺得笔直的忠犬下属跟随在主人身后，任谁都会羡慕的。

“迪米乌哥斯啊，有给圣王集团痛击吗？”  
“是，他们在纳萨里克的压倒性实力面前已经温顺的跪倒在地了。”  
“很好，在这一系列活动中我们确实完全隐在幕后，是以完全的救世主姿态出现的吧？”  
“是的，在圣王集团的权力最高层看来，我们是在那片水深火热之中唯一向他们伸出援手的仁爱集团。其中真正的救世主就是您，安玆大人。”  
“嗯……想必有几个人会怀疑吧？”  
“是的，不过碍事的女人已经被妥善处理了。纳萨里克为她们准备了合适的归宿，会以漂亮的方式榨干所有价值后再进行垃圾分类的。”

“——不错啊。”安玆停住了脚步。迪米乌哥斯跟在他身后。

“真不愧是你，迪米乌哥斯。”

“安玆大人，您才是真正的商业奇才！属下只不过是依照您的指示操作罢了，布下如此奇局的正是您啊，每每看到您的鬼神之举，我迪米乌哥斯都震撼不已！”

“唔......”安玆呢喃着。被天才下属真心诚意的热烈夸奖，总归是有点不好意思的。

“等一下，我想回一趟酒店，你也跟过来。”  
“是，安玆大人。”迪米乌哥斯温顺的回答。  
安玆微微偏过头瞥了他一眼，露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

“就这样跟上来吧，我们还有很多事要做呢。”

*

“唔......啊.......”  
刚刚走进房间就被按倒了墙上。

像犬一样温顺的可爱下属，同时也有狼狗的攻击力。

被扑倒在墙上的安玆，还没有反应过来就被急不可耐的迪米乌哥斯吻上了嘴唇。胸口被下属的前爪紧紧的扣住，被亲的七荤八素的安玆在迷迷糊糊中只看到迪米乌哥斯身后甩个不停的尾巴。

“安玆大人，安玆大人......”  
迪米乌哥斯伸出舌头去舔安玆的脸颊。爱犬湿漉漉的舌头亲密的贴在自己的白骨脸颊上，安玆也不得不承认他特别喜爱这样的感觉。

但是，现在还是操之过急了——

安玆用头去撞下属的身体。已经用腿抵住了主人的身体，把安玆的领带和扣子全部解开的迪米乌哥斯茫然的看着安玆，宝石眼眸一闪一闪的发着光。

“——迪米乌哥斯。”  
安玆试图以威严的声音喝止他。但因为刚刚才被狠狠的亲吻，主人的气息多少有些不稳，一边说话一边发出凌乱的喘息。  
“......在这之前，你没什么想说的吗？”  
“......？”  
迪米乌哥斯疑惑的看着他。那双骨节分明的修长双手从安玆的胸口滑到了胯部，骨盆被按住之后，安玆的下半身完全无法动弹。

“......今天。为什么这么急？”  
“这......”迪米乌哥斯有些困扰的低下头去，尖尖的耳朵上泛起一层甜美的红色。虽然那种酥麻的感觉已经涌到了腹部，安玆还是耐着心询问。

“——因为已经很久没见到主人了。”

原本以为他会像少年那样羞涩的不敢说话，没想到今天的迪米乌哥斯却像个恶魔一样直率的开口表白。

“因为很久没有看到您，属下在圣王集团的每一天都想念着您，想要被您夸奖，抚摸，还有其他的......”迪米乌哥斯讨好的用脸颊蹭着安玆，甜蜜的笑容和魅惑的嗓音像丝一般缠绕在他的主人身上。  
下属的手也灵巧的摸着安玆的下身，隔着西裤被轻轻抚摸的骨盆和腿骨也颤抖起来。被刻意忽略的红玉感觉已经膨胀开来，一点湿意凝聚在红玉的底部，像是有什么东西要滴落下来。

“哈，嗯……没有别的了吗？嗯？”  
安玆在迪米乌哥斯的爱抚下发出了湿漉漉的喘息，“那个人......那个女人......不是想要你和她上床，生下你的孩子吗……？”  
“......唉？”  
迪米乌哥斯发出了异常惊讶的声音，手上的动作也一时停下，失去了爱犬的亲亲抱抱的安玆感到身上痒痒的，真是急需下属来好好抚摸一通。

“那个是......”  
“是原住民里的头目之一……”

安玆提醒着他。迪米乌哥斯沉思着，那副干练的精英模样就像是在办公室里部署战略一样。

“——是她啊。她已经不成气候了，领头羊也做不成了，现在还在疗养院中躺着，大概会躺十年之久吧。”

迪米乌哥斯随随便便的说出了残忍的话。在谈论疑似追求者的女人之时如此冷漠，恰恰说明他完全没把那个人放到心上。安玆感到有什么东西安安稳稳的落了下来，心满意足的躺在底部。

“那就好......”  
主人笑了起来，肉眼可见的愉悦气息包裹着迪米乌哥斯。一个轻轻的吻落在迪米乌哥斯的额头上，然后是第二个——安玆像是欣喜到不可自制，主动抱住了迪米乌哥斯的腰亲起来。  
“真是太好了，迪米乌哥斯。”  
“安玆大人，您在想什么呢？”

迪米乌哥斯温柔的回应着自己的主人，把安玆的两条腿抬起来环在腰间，抱着主人向床上走去。安玆身上的衣物被恶魔灵敏的脱下，雪白又纤细的瓷骨和下属深色的皮肤和健美的肌肉形成了鲜明的对比，圆滚滚的红玉幽幽的闪着光，底部隐秘的口已经泌出了乳白色的粘液，点点滴滴的黏在玉球底部。

“啊......毕竟出长差了嘛。”  
被轻轻放在床上的安玆紧紧的盯着下属。  
不知道有多久没见面了——至少也有半年。虽然中途也见了一次，但总的来说还是非常寂寞。没能及时得到恋人的充分灌溉，无论是身体还是心灵都感觉干涸了。  
不知道有多少次，安玆只能一边在床上抱着被子滚来滚去一边哀叹天才下属不在身边。硬着头皮去解决问题之后的每一天晚上都觉得很累，而且因为有女孩子在身边监视着的缘故所以不能随心所欲的做某些事情。  
幻想着下属的身体在床上做别的事情，但因为如此而在床单上留下牙印和奇怪的东西，然后被发现的话就糟了。因为不知道有没有间谍混入了自己下榻的酒店，所以无论多么想要都只能忍着。为了防止盗窃自然是没有带那种有辱斯文的道具，连把手指插进去都不能做——这样禁欲了好几个月的时间，哪怕是不死者也要差不多感到受不了了——毕竟已经品尝过做那件事情的美味。

不知道迪米乌哥斯是不是怀着一样的心情，可能上次和他见面的时候就察觉到了自己想要把他吃掉的欲望。

*

“啊，啊啊♡♡♡......”  
安玆张开双腿，迪米乌哥斯从他的腿间抬起头来，唇角滴落下了几滴红玉分泌出的爱液。

被属下的舌头好好侍弄过的飞鼠玉已经张开了一个温暖的穴口。比起性器而言要柔软的多的舌头被玉腔紧紧的包裹着，灵活的肉舌在紧致的甬道里亲密的触碰着内壁，快感从那紧密接触的每一寸穴肉中直接传递到安玆的四肢百骸。  
差一点就这么去了——不由自主地发出呻吟的安玆抬起头呆呆的看向天花板。

雪白的主人躺在床上向后仰去，露出了优美的颈椎。宛若仙器的瓷骨毫不遮掩的呈现迪米乌哥斯的眼前，简直是人间绝色。

“安玆大人，您今天格外的紧致呀。”  
恶魔轻轻的吻着骨盆，在飞鼠玉四周也留下爱的痕迹。和主人交欢的时候要把每一寸兴奋点都照料好，已经对安玆的身体了如指掌的迪米乌哥斯绝对不会忘记了这一点……当然也有他太喜欢主人的身体，因此每一寸都想好好吸吮的缘故。

“唉？......有......吗？～.......啊♡啊♡♡～”  
被舔弄的意乱情迷的安玆断断续续的回答着。

“哈，嗯……那里差不多够了吧？......快点......”

主人抬起手来轻轻的拍打着床单。想要和主人融为一体的欲望也舔舐着恶魔。  
“那么我就直接进去了。可以吗？”  
“哈......快，直接插进来......嗯……！”  
微微抬起身子来的安玆，扶着迪米乌哥斯的性器插进了飞鼠玉中。被熟悉的肉棒填满的感觉让安玆发出了舒服的呻吟，这个时候无论表现的多么淫乱都没关系了吧——就像是在办公室里做一样。飞鼠玉也急不可耐的吸吮着迪米乌哥斯的性器，像是要尽快榨出忠犬的精液那样甜美的蠕动着。

“啊，啊......安玆大人，这样一下子进去太深了……”

忠犬像是被安玆的主动打动的措手不及，发出了异常纯真的声音。  
“没关系......啊♡♡啊，唔......全部插进来就好了……啊♡啊♡啊♡♡♡♡........”  
被深深的插入的感觉，就好像迪米乌哥斯本身被安玆吸收了一样。安玆含着下属的粗壮性器，夹紧飞鼠玉吞咽着性器促使其往更深处插入。

快点动——主人迷离的眼光里满是对自己的催促。  
难得一见的放荡主动的主人就像毒药一样。

“那么，我开动了，安玆大人。”  
优雅持重的守护者对主人说道。还没反应过来自己有多冲动的安玆用无辜的眼神看着他，飞鼠玉还紧紧咬着迪米乌哥斯的性器。

*  
“啊，啊，啊......啊♡♡♡♡”

......后悔了。

“迪米，迪米乌哥斯......嗯♡♡啊♡♡♡”

安玆被抱住坐在迪米乌哥斯的性器上，飞鼠玉仿佛要被狰狞的性器顶穿了。  
自身的体重让肉棒钉入了比以往都要深的地方，半年来连手指都没有侵犯过的私密区域被彻底地拓展开来，为了适应忠犬膨胀的欲望不得不喷出了大量的蜜液来润滑。咕叽咕叽的声音伴随着每一次抽插清晰的响彻于安玆的耳际，蜜水因为肉棒的剧烈运动而从张开的玉穴处飞溅出来，滴滴答答的洒在骨盆和迪米乌哥斯的身上。

“不行了......唔......唔.......”

安玆抱紧了迪米乌哥斯，头骨无力的垂在下属的肩膀上。在后入位时已经仰起头高潮了好几次，现在只感觉要散架了。  
......但是还是感觉很舒服。因为自己的主动而得到了极致的欢愉，要怀孕的幻觉比任何一次都要强烈。  
飞鼠玉摇晃着的发出咕噜咕噜的声音，可以听到精液和蜜水在里面混合，随着抽插荡来荡去的声音。安玆感到自己差不多又要去了，紧紧的咬上了迪米乌哥斯的肩膀。

“.......♡♡♡♡♡♡”

终于被填满了欲望的安玆和迪米乌哥斯一起躺倒在床上。

因为大多数精液都被飞鼠玉吃进去了，所以床单上意外的不算很脏。当然安玆潮吹的蜜水喷溅的到处倒是，但迪米乌哥斯显然不会觉得脏就是了。

“啊.......”  
安玆张开双臂作出求抱抱的姿势。被下属搂入怀中的感觉无比安心。安玆把脸塞进下属肩膀上的肌肉中，遮掩自己羞耻的表情。  
“......您今天非常可爱。”  
迪米乌哥斯将嘴唇贴在安玆的骨头上轻轻的说。能够像这样抱着主人简直是梦幻中的幸福。那连眼眶中的红色火焰都变成爱心模样的表情更是无与伦比。

“迪米乌哥斯也很努力.......嗯。”安玆说出口后才觉得自己的话实在是太露骨了。

“啊......那个......”  
“？安玆大人？”  
“今天......有看到什么吗？”  
“唉？”  
“就是那个......不可能没看到吧？”  
“安玆大人，您指的是什么呢？”

在这个时候迪米乌哥斯突然变得狡猾起来。

“就是那个啊——”  
安玆从下属的怀抱里挣脱出来，直起上半身盯着他看。

“抱歉，安玆大人，属下不明白您的意思......？”

一脸无辜的迪米乌哥斯回答道。

“......”

安玆闭上了眼睛，用白骨爪子轻轻推着迪米乌哥斯的胸口。

“说嘛。”

“这......”  
迪米乌哥斯像是真的被为难到了一样纠结了一会儿。

“如果属下没有猜错，您希望我说出来的是......您抱着涅亚·巴哈拉之事？”  
“是，是啊。”  
安玆佯装镇定的说道。  
“不说点什么吗？”

“您希望我说什么呢？”

在这个时候开始装蠢，好狡猾哦——安玆在心里吐槽道。

“这......毕竟是女孩。不过也只是女孩罢了。”

“她可是被您培养出来的完美女孩，足以让属下在圣王集团的计划大幅度推进的棋子呀。”

意料之外的褒美之词。一本正经的语气让安玆发出了呼呼呼的笑声。

——吃醋了吗？  
......没有。

——之后那个女孩可能会到纳萨里克来呢。将她作为重要人士迎进来游览也没关系吗？

......？

端详着迪米乌哥斯脸上逐渐复杂起来的表情，安玆俯下身去亲了亲那无色的纯净宝石眼眸。

那天也要好好做——

就这样立下了约定。

于是，在圣王集团数万感激涕零的民众的衷心祈祷之中，纳萨里克的绝对支配者带着他的爱犬回家了。


End file.
